


Exchange: Joke for A Kiss

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boys Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: a huge smile on face(s) when the kiss endsYour prompt: Hinata telling really dumb or corny jokes to Goshiki, thinking they are so clever and funny. Goshiki just thinks Hinata is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Exchange: Joke for A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: a huge smile on face(s) when the kiss ends  
> Your prompt: Hinata telling really dumb or corny jokes to Goshiki, thinking they are so clever and funny. Goshiki just thinks Hinata is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny.

“Hey Shiki-san what do you call a pig that does karate?” Hinata is smiling widely and Goshiki can’t fight the smile that’s touching his lip.

“What?” Goshiki holds back a laugh.

“A porkchop,” Hinata dies laughing after saying the words, his body folding in on himself. And Goshiki smiles brightly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Okay, okay, another. Why did the bike fall over?” Hinata said, his eyes beaming wildy. 

“Why?” Goshiki said with a smirk.

“It was two-tired,” He held back his laugh, and Goshiki snorted slightly just beaming at Hinata because he was ridiculous for finding these even remotely funny. “Okay! One more, what did the policeman say to his belly button?” Goshiki looked at him like he was crazy before shrugging. 

“You are under a vest.” Hinata said quickly before busting out laughing. Goshiki couldn’t hold back anymore, leaning in to kiss Hinata. He folded his lips over his slowly, and he couldn’t help the way he smiled brightly when they broke apart. He opened his eyes to see Hinata smiling brightly too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GoshiHIna awww
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
